User talk:Mattkenn3
Hey we need/can talk on here too:)-User talk:Saphira3 Yeah,are you a bureaucrat then you could make me one!:)?-User talk:Saphira3 Ok cool[talk: Saphira32 Hey it me hadda make new account but im here ok try to be on as much as i can but canu put sub owner is me thnx :D yea it been a while ;) hi cool you rule- User talk:Saphira3 i think i gave up and joined that dragon wiki sorry for the trouble but thats how we met!?-User talk:Saphira3 hey are there we need to talk and make plans!-User talk:Saphira3 ok-User talk:Saphira3 talk oh ok anywho did you spread the word yet??-User talk:Saphira3 you bet!!:)-User talk:Saphira3 Hey can you make the logo and what links should we put???-User talk:Saphira3 you there what links(websites) should we putUser talk:Saphira3 For the record my name is Elvia I just put Saphira from eragon just call me Elvia (if you want to(I got this info from User:UberMew))-User talk:Saphira3 talk/plans right sorry but um...i deleted it what are you working on?? i might not respond for a few min . cause im telling people to help US-User talk:Saphira3 ok but i posted on Barkjon or something like that and im waiting and on other stuff-User talk:Saphira3 i did more talking and for the policy page your working on give me the link-User talk:Saphira3 COOL um im going to be taking a shower and homework so ill tell you when im back-User talk:Saphira3 IM BACK!:)-User talk:Saphira3hello i got ubermew or something like that to help:)!!!!!!!!!!-User talk:Saphira3 d00d i rly would like to know exactly what is it about. I think it's like a help desk UberMew 23:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) hey are you there and is User:UberMew on(Saphira3 02:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) but the pagepost cool pictures and videos are his first tries on here and leave them they are my choosing stay and sorry if ur mad but did you make any edits or new pages/policies??(Saphira3 22:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) where have you been i need to talk to you about plans and stuff(Saphira3 22:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) hey can you try to get people to help(Saphira3 00:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC)) yeah but i just didnt want to make him feel bad so can you tell him and sorry about not bieng here in the morning school and all can you stay on please i got a part time helper!!:)(Saphira3 01:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) )ok(Saphira3 01:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC)) hey can you try to be here around 4:00 and if i dont respond im probably busy kay?(Saphira3 01:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC)) pacific area in CA how about you??:)(Saphira3 01:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC)) Rowland Hieghts its close to LA!!:) Sorry but my friend is coming oer so ill be a bit busy for a while but ill keep on checking kay??(Saphira3 01:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC)) hello im back and for a bit but when im of stay on unless its 10:30(Saphira3) Why? Hey, I just wanted to know what the purpose of this wiki is, so that I would know what type of info it needs. Thanks. (((((HEY ITS ME SAPHIRA3 HEY I FORGOT PASSWORD :( SO MAKING NEW ONE BUT HI))))))) --General5 7 21:30, 22 May 2009 (UTC) hi im here so what's up(Saphira3 03:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC)) SLJCOAAATR ' Well I don't exactly try, either. lol :P 'SLJCOAAATR ' 20:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ? dude i was not talking about this wiki--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HEVEN 23:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hey im so sorry im gonna be off on ok ive been busy User talk:Saphira3 k coopl its me! me saphira 3 sorry i have no internet cant come on often please still contribe - saphira3! ;)